Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a control method for a portable device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a standard Android system uses a Linux device driver layer to control various I/O components. However, in such an architecture, all I/O components have different hardware drivers to drive them, and each hardware driver may have different software errors, which need to be resolved by different means. Therefore, a control method for various I/O components is desirable, so as to save time and manpower to resolve different software problems during the product-development stage.